Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus technology, particularly to storage control devices invoking the bus address thereof.
Description of the Related Art
The limitation of the bus technology forces storage servers to equip with storage control devices to manage numerous hard disk drives. A storage control device has an address of the bus. The address is usually assigned in the configuration file of the storage control device and burned into the storage control device with the configuration file, and is not separately changeable no matter the storage server is in the manufacturing process or in use. The address assignment and the burning process are complex and not easy to execute. For example, without opening up the case of the server, it is impossible to burn the configuration file through the Universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) of the storage control device.